The present disclosure relates to ophthalmic surgical microscope.
A surgical microscope is known that allows a user (such as a surgeon) to observe a biological object during surgery. For example, with a known ophthalmic surgical microscope, an observation unit and an illumination unit are positioned with respect to an observation object, by a surgeon operating an alignment operation portion. As a result, the user can observe a preferred position. The observation object is observed through left and right eyepieces.